The Lady
by invisiblegirl4
Summary: When she wakes up, she's broken and tried. So The Lady, beleiving she's the last Time Lord, does what they do best: save the world. Again. And she does it in heels.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up, I wasn't aware of the cold floor underneath me, or the cold air. The only thing I was aware of was the memory of Gallifrey burning, Dalek ships falling out of the sky, and the feeling of complete and utter emptiness inside. I let a few tears fall. I didn't know we're I was, or how much time has passed. The image of my two best friends burning into nonexistance was branded into the back of my eyelids. 'no.' I shook myself. 'You can morn later. Right now, find out we're you are would be a good idea. You dot even know we're you are, let alone the Tardis'. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, and the Tardis was right in front of me. 'Well,' I thought. 'That was easy.'. I pulled myself to my feet. My white Maxi dress was perfectly fine, my long blonde hair was still in a high, neat ponytail, I was still wearing my 3/4 sleeve black blazer that held my sonic screwdriver and Tardis key, and I was still in my white heels. This body wasnt very tall, only five foot three, and I hoped that when I regenerate for the first time, I changed into a taller body. There was a chain around my ankel,wich I easily soniced off, but other than that I couldnt see anything else from prevention me from getting to the Tardis. I walzed over, but there was a thick line of green slime trailing inbetwen us. I pulled out my sonic and it glowed and hummed for a couple seconds before showing me the readings.

"Lurm." I mused out loud. "Of course. Slime only narrows it down to about 100 species, but only the Lurm could be that stupid to capture a Time Lord, not disarm her and put her in the same room as her Tardis." I hopped easely over the slime, opened the Tardis and closed the door behind me. The interior glowed warmly, welcoming me home. The gently domed walls were soft gold, the floor was wight marble that never needed to be poloished or shinned, the console had hundreds of various buttons and switches on it, the giant tube in the center that conected to the celing had several tubes inside of it that were either light blue or light purple, the railings around the console were soft but firm to stay in place, and there was a small living area on the opposite side of the console, complete with two plush couches and a oval mahogany coffie table. There was a large staircase matching the marble floor and soft but firm railing to the left of the doors conecting to the 'console pad'. The console pad was the elevated area around the console itself, lined with the railings.

Slowly, I walked up to the console pad. I had done this so many times, with so much innocence. Back then, I had thought that I was far from innocence, but I was far from right. My mind was clear and free from what I had seen. I gripped the railing. I saw myself whipp the doors open. I caught a glimps of nothing but fire outside, everything and everyone burning, burning exept me. I wasnt even charred. I saw myself fly to the console and flip several buttons, any to take me away from there. I saw myself whipp my head around and stare out at the still open doors. Everything was still on fire. The entire sky was ablaze with it. I didnt know how I survived, but I had. The smaller tubes in the console began to move up and down, and the doors slammed shut. Past me let a few tears slip. But I had been aimlessly flying, and not paying attenton to were I was going. the Tardis shuddered, and I would had been slammed into its side had I not had an iorn gripp on the console. The Tardis shuddered again, more violently this time, and I slammed against one of the railings. I saw myself pass out, and the backflash ended.

I realised I had been crying. My hearts were numb and broken, and my brain was fryed. I had seen to much in too little time. Time. It would be the end of me, I just knew it.

I wobbled on my feet. I realised that I probably hadnt been out for long, probably at max only three hours, and before that life hadnt exactly been easy. The Time Lords had been in a huge war, the time war, and I hadnt gotten any proper sleep in a long time. Every able bodied time lord had fought, including my brother and cousin. My brother had been killed before he could regenerate saving more Time Lords. We had receved the message ten minutes after it happened. Thats the cool thing about intercoms. The rest of the team had messaged the Time Lords in the base, and one of them had been sent to tell us. I had cried hardest. My brother, who I had loved deerly. We had done so much together when we were younger. He had been 135 years older than me, but we had remained close our entire lives. Our cousin had been on the same team. He had been hardly older than my brother, and the worse part is I have no idea what had happened to him. He had been in his early 9oo's, I think. I had never been good with ages. He had made me my sonic for my last birthday. I sobbed, then clapped a hand over my mouth. This was too much death, too much pain. I wobbled over to the living area and prompletly collasped on a couch. My eyes were still open when I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of the doors beeing renched open. I sat up quickly and tensed my muscels. There was a girl, human, staggering up to the console. She was clearly drunk, even though she was way to young to be drinking. I glanced out the doors, and saw London at night time. Probably inbetween the late 1990's or more likely, ludging by her clothing, around 2010's. She had long brown hair, and her angular features were covered in smeared make-up. Sure, sometimes I wore it, but why anyone would wear so much is beyond me. She staggered over to the console and gripped the edges of it. She wobbled a little on her feet before proptley passing out. She must have been at some sort of party, because she was wearing a black short pencil skirt, a low cut purple tank top, and black stripper heels. But what cought my intrest was a small black tatoo. It was small, probably the size of a quarter, and it was located under her arm just above her rib cadge near her back. _Now why would anyone get a tatoo there? _I thought as I walked over. I moved her arm out of the way to get a better look. It was a black oval with a thin line going across it, and another line going from an opposite point to intersect perpendicular with the other one and didnt go across the on the other side. I frowned. _Now, why would someone like her get a tatoo like that? But, the big question is, why does that seem familiar? I know Ive seen that before, but were... _I tapped my sonic agasinst my chin a couple of times, then shrugged. _It'll come to me. _I put my sonic back in my pocket and picked up the girl from under her arms. I managed to carry her to a couch, but something fell out of a pocket that I hadn't even noticed. It was a thin little black wallet. I picked it up.

"Well," I murmurred. "Time to find out who the mystery girl is." I flipped it open. Inside was a orange and blue school I.D. for one Lavender M. Brooks, picture and everything. The school was called Winston School for the Acedemacly Talented, and there was a black bear next to it. I pointed at the bear as if he had stolen the last bit of honey from the bee hive. "Thats racist." I stated, and flipped through the rest of it. There were several gift cards, a credit card, and lots of cash. Well, not lots of it, but the dollars that were in there were big ones. Like Fifty dollar bills. "Damn." I murrmured. "Someones a wealthy bitch." Then I slapped my thigh with the wallet. "Sorry, I'm just not in the best of moods right now. So I'm gonna be a bit rude when you wake up." Other than her school I.D, there were no pictures. No boyfriend, no girlfriends, no family. Maybe she just doesnt have them in her wallet. I pulled off her shoes and placed them and her wallet on the table.

Thriteen hours passed, and Lavender finaly woke up. I had placed a glass of water on the table, and she gulped it down without a second glance. She did, however, need to have a second glance at her surroundings. She snatched up her shoes and wallet and shakily stood up.

"Morning." I called. She whipped around, dropping one of her shoes, and skwinted at me. "Morning sleeping beuty. Youve been asleep for a little over thriteen hours now."

"Who are you?" She questioned, slowly picking upo her shoe.

I paused. What name should I give her? My nickname, The Lady? It would seem reasonable, since situations like these are what I needed it for, but it reminded me to much of home. In the entire thirteen hours she had been asleep, most of wich I had spent crying, this hadnt even occured to me. I didnt even want to give her my real name, Nikketa. Luckly for me, I had Taken a five year trip to earth once (That had only really been five minutes on Gallifrey) and I had needed a name that I could go by that seemed normal enough. I had chosen Annete. My last name would vary by the time and place, so now it would be Annete... Well, I'll come up with one later.

"Annete, but you can just call me Ann."

"Well, Ann," She spat. "Were the hell am I?" I was just about to answer when somethin green caught my eye. I pulled the screen closer and frowned. _What is that?_ There was a giant green slug thing with huge insect eyes and something around its neck slithering down the side of the road. Okay, green. Was it a Sleveene? No, they had legs. I pressed a button on the console and the readdings popped up on the screen. My eyes widened when I realisde that they were the same as the one my Sonic had given me. _Lurm._

"Okay, extremly very so not good." I backed away from the console and perched ontop of one of the railings. Lavender came over and glared at me before turning her gaze to the screen.

"What? Its just a little old lady. Or is it your grandma comeing to give you a peice of her mind?" She asked sarcasticly. I would have slapped her upside the head had I not been so worried. Yes, Lurm were incredibly stupid. But a stupid enemy is more dangerous than a clever enemy. Then it clicked inside me head at what she had said.

"Little old lady?" I repeated. "Cant you see it?" I pulled out my sonic and scanned her. She jumped, but I hardly noticed.

"Oi!" She exclaimed.

"Youv'e got weird energy readings comng off you. Defenatly not fom human doing." Then I remembered the tatoo. "Lavender, do you have any tatoo's?"

"How did you know my name?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I saw your school I.D, now answer the question."

"No, I dont have any tatoos. Its a stupid question really." She waved her hand dismissavly. I frowned and set the screen to black so she could see her reflection.

"Then what do you call this?" I pointed to the spot. She looked, but blinked her eyes and looked away.

"Ugh, dizzy. And anywy, theres nothing there." She shook her head.

"Yes, there is, look again." I soniced it, and when she looked, she gasped.

'What is that? Oh my god, I've never seen that before in my life? When did I get that? Whats that supposed to be anyway?" She lifted her arm above her head and examined it further. I flipped the screen back on, and when she looked at it this time she gasped again. "What is that thing?" She exclaimed. I tapped my chin in understanding.

"Thast a Lurm. Its looking for me, I escaped its captivity just before you came crashing in." I fideled with my sonic nervously. Lavender was staring at me with a look of surprise.

"You...escaped? You were a prisoner?" I she backed up a half step.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Not really. They captured me but there not very bright so I managed to escape. Looks like they had put a trace on the Tardis and followed me here." I waved my sonic around the air and followed the trail of the fast beeping.

'Followed you? From were? And how... What is that?" She seemed to have to many questions to fit inside her head.

"Humans." I chuckeled. "So closed-minded." I Made my face serious and looked her in the eye. "Imagine that there are other worlds out there. Father than your pluto, farther than you can imagine. Hundreds of species, just there. You dont know about them, but they know about you. You very hard to not notice, with your loud spaceships and probes and staelites. Earth is becoming a big point of interest." I smirked. She looked at my hand kind of weirdly, and I realised that I had finished disarming the tracker in the middle of my speech. That left my hands free, and I was flipping the sonic around my fingures on my left hand. Really fast. "It's okay. I've alwase had that. Its one of my weird quirks. Like for instance, I can speak any and every language ever spoken perfectly, exept Welsh and Japanse. I can never get them quite right. If I was human, you would call it ADHD. Exept the forgetfullness, Ive got a near perfect memory. Kind of have to. I was born in a TARDIS, dont ask, so I was exposed to time energy a little early." The look on her face cut me of.

"Well, thats all cooll and all, but what about the... the... Lurm, or whatever, whats itgonna do!"

"Well, It's not a very smart being, so hopefully it will pass us and not notice."

"Not notice!" She shreaked. "This place is huge, how can it not notice this!"

I grinned evily. "Its bigger on the inside."

**So, I'll end it there. I couldnt find another way to end it, so there we go. Reveiw! **


	3. Chapter 3

While Lavender let that information sinck in, I ran to the doors and peered out the window. He glanced at the TARDIS, but didnt glance at it again. He was waving something around that looked like a cross between a gun and a human speed scanner. I frowned. It was a scanner to detect any and all life forms that were alien to earth, but for some reason it wasnt picking up on the TARDIS. The TARDIS was anything but human. I ran back to the console and pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch.

"Ooooooooh, you are brilliant." I whispered. "The TARDIS has done something very extremely complicated and is sending human signals back to the scanner. She's desgised herself as a London phone box, so the Lurm have probably seen dozens of these all over, so its not bothering us."

"Wait, okay, hold on." Lavender held up her hands. "Question one: Whats the TARDIS?"

""This is."

"Well, whats this?"

"This," I waved my hand around generaly. "This entire ship is the TARDIS."

"I... Okay, question two: Why do you keep talking like its alive?"

"It is. The TARDIS is alive." I leaned on the console, accidentaly pressing a button and turning the screen of. But I didnt bother pressing it again to turn it back on. Lavender put her hands to her temples.

"No, no, noooooo." She quickly walked to the door. "Nope, nope, no. This ship is not alive, its not bigger on the inside, and I'm not here right now."She whipped the door open. My eyes widened.

"No, Lavender-" I tried to reach her in time, but she was already out the TARDIS by the time I got there. The Lurm looked at us. Lavender was standing in fron of me trying to get her bearings. She didnt even look at the Lurm. He waved his scanner, and I slammed the door shut in time, but the tiny light on the top whent of anyway.

Lavender looked at me. "Why is that old lady looking at you weird?" I raised an eye brow.

"Old lady? No..." Then it hit me. Lavender could see it in the TARDIS, but as soon as she left it the tatoo on her back was activated again and the Lurm was back in the disgise of an old lady. Lavender looked back and forth between us. Something seemed to slowly click in her mind, and her eyes widened. The old lady was advancing.

"Its detected something alien." I whispered.

"I thought you said it couldnt." Lavender whipsered back.

"No, it couldnt read the TARDIS, with me in it. But when I came outside, it could read me." Lavenders head whipped around and stared wide eyed at me. "Yep. Thats me, Alien."

"You have not been registered." The Lurm hised in its scalley, reptilian vioce.

"Or not."

"I will register you." It raised its gun scanner thing, but I ducked out of the way before a blue lazer beem shot from it and bonced of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" I shouted. "Green boy! Watch it, thats my ship!" The Lurm turned around, and it scanned me again. It growled in surprise.

"You are a Time Lord!" It snarled and lumged. For a slug, it sure could move pretty fast. It pinned me down under neith it, and i felt it pressing something on the back of my neck. I magaged to elbow it in the face and wriggle out from under it, but my vision was getting fuzzy.

"Lavender.."I maged to croak. "Run." The spead of the earth beneath me felt like it suddenly increased tedfold, and everything went black.

**Yeah, its short. Sorry. But I couldnt find a right place to end it. Again. Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was in some sort of huge test tube filled with jelly. There were several needles sprouting from my right arm, but I couldnt tell if they were needles or wires. I tried to reach up to my head, but my wrists were bound to the wall behind me. _Well, _I thought, _The Lurm are figuring some things out. _

Suddenly, I heard a loud beeping noise. Well, it would have been loud, but it was filtered out by the glass and jelly inside my test tube. A red light flared inside the tube, but I couldnt see were it came from. Suddenly, something lurched beneith me, and the jelly began draining out. I lifted my face up to the quickly lowering water line, but I still couldnt breath when it passed my face. Black spots began dancing in front of my eyes, and the water line lowered down to my waist, then to my knees, then disapeared into the floor. The front part opened with a _woosh _and stale air rushed in. I gasped, and the chains around my wrists retracted into the wall. I stumbled forward, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw a thin african woman in a spy/military uniform, with U.N.I.T writen in neat red letters on one pocket. She grinned at me as if we were old friends, but really I had never seen her before in my life. Or anyone that looked somewhat like her, so it couldnt be I knew her mother or father or ssomething. She helped me into a standing position.

"Hello there Lady." She had a thick London accent. _So at least Im most likely still in London. _"Remember me?" _And how did she know my name?_

I gave her a weird look. "Never seen you before in my life." She looked slightly hurt, but then she seemed to realise something.

"Oh, well, not yet anyway. But we'll meet properly in the furture. Oh, this is weird. You dont evevn know my name yet, do you? Its-" But she was cut off by gun shots. She wipped her head around, and shuted, "Run!"

We raced down several corridors and hallways, and I saw several _things _like the one I was in, but they were all empty. I also saw several slime trails that definatly belonged to the Lurm, but not a single living thing.

After what felt like ten minutes, the woman rounded a corner but a split second later backtracked and nearly crashed into me.

"What is it?" I panted. I had been on the track team at school (yes, I was an athlete, ballet, track, swim, even though my whole family were very indoorsy nerds) so I could hold up ten minutes of running, but I was still disoriented from the tube thing of jelly so the edges of my vision were all blurry and my depth perception was a bit off.

"It's the main room. Thats were there holding a girl, human, mind you 'cause I know your not." I shot her a weird look, but she carried on. "We have it surounded, but we wont last long. The alien slug things have this weird sheild around them and our bullets cant penetrate through. How ever, we did gas some out of the enterance, so we know that there not totaly indesractable."

"Lurm." I cut her off when she took a breath. "Thats what there called, Lurm. Not very bright, but very fast and strong. There the wannabe's of the universe. They dont have a planet, never have, just a bunch of space ships traveling around. What ever planet they come to they inhabit it, with out the original inhabitors of the planet knowing. If theres one thing there good at, its staying alive."

She nodded and pulled something out from behing her back. "We figured that sonic waves would be enough to get through the sheild, but I dont know what will happen then." I reched into my pocket to pull out my sonic screwdriver, but it wasnt there. In fract, my whole jacket wasnt there, and neither were my shoes. _That must be why it was so easy to run. _The woman suddenly handed me what ever she had pulled out from behind her back. It was my jacket and my shoes.

"How did you.." I pulled my jacket on.

"I saw it on a shelf next to your tube thing, I figured the TARDIS tey," my eyes widened. "And sonic were in it, and at some point you would need your shoes, even if they are completely unnapropret to be wearing around places like this." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you never did say what your names was." I asked.

"Its Martha." She beamed. "Martha Jones."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Martha, nice to meet you." I gripped my shoes by the heel strap in my left had and twirled the sonic in my right. "But I need you to do something for me. See that control pannel over there?" I pointed down the hallway to a giant computer screen and desk that had a large keybord. I quickly told her my plan.

"How long do I have?" She asked, preparing to run.

"Minutes, but I'll try and get you as long as I can. Lurm are fortunatly easily distracted." I grinned. "You go first." She swallowed, but nodded. She glanced around the corner for a second, then dashed off to the comuter. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

I walked into a large metal room, with a narrow opening into a larger room were I saw more people dressed in the same uniform Martha had on. Glancing around, I saw Lavender with a chain on her wrist. Some of the uniformed people were trying to help her escape, note the word _trying_. The Lurm had a big gun and when ever the solders got close, he would fire at there feet. I walked over to the doorway and leaned on the wall.

"Well hello there slimey." The Lurm turned around. His face was contorted, his nose smashed up against his face, his eyes half hidden under rolls of fat, and a tiny mouth that looked like it had been squeezed sideways. The textbooks had been right, they were very ugly.

"Well, look who escaped." He sneered. "The last of the Time Lords, a simple ADHD Time Lady who hasnt even left school yet."

"See, thats were your wrong." I flashed my sonic. "One, I'm not ADHD, thats a human disease. Its just so close to ADHD that it would take a Time Lord to tell the difference. I have ETE, ecsess time energy. It's what gives me that little kick that makes my brain go faster and make pretty much everything work on its own. Two, just because I havent left school yet doesnt mean that I'm simple. I mean, come on. I _can _fly a TARDIS." I snorted and pointed my sonic at the gun. It flashed, and the gun make a weird _tick tick _noise that ment it was deactivated. The lurm shook it and tried to fire, but nothing happened. I smiled.

"Did I fail to mention I have a sonic screwdriver?" I cocked my head to one side, as if thinking. "Yep. I think I did. Ooops."

Then four things happened. First, the Lurm roared at me. Like, full-grown-lion-thats-pissed-of-at-me roared. I never heard any were that a Lurm could roar. Second, he dropped down to all fours and charged at me as if I was a madador and he was a bull. I _never _heard that a Lurm would charge. Third, the soilders used this distraction to get Lavender out of the chain. Finaly, Martha appeared at my side. I knew it was bad because it should have taken longer to do what I asked. She squeeked in surprise when she saw the Lurm charging us. I quickly recovered from my shock and rolled my eyes. I pointed my sonic at the Lurm, and its gun caught fire. A second later, it gave off a mini explosion, causing the Lurm to fly backwards and hit a wall, either dead or unconsious. I turned to Martha, dread on my face.

"Okay, it shouldnt have been that short. What happened?"

She snapped out of her daze and sharply turned to me. " Oh, sorry. It's not in english, its probably in the Lurm's native language." I mentaly face-palmed. Of course, why didnt I think of that? The Lurm can barley speak english, they probably have no idea how to write and read it. I would have to do t. It might take a shorter time, but I wasnt to ready to trust the soilders over by Lavender. They reminded me of the revolutionary 'soilders' france had near the end of Marie Antionnette's rein. And that wasnt a good thing. I could tell that they assumed they won because one Lurm, that wasnt even the leader, was unconsious.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll go and do the computer thing, and you go and organise those men over there." I raised my voice. "Lavender! Here! Now!" Lavender looked at me questionly, but she came over. I grabbed her hand before her or Martha could protest. "Right, Martha. You need to get everyone out of here. I mean everyone who's not Lurm needs to _get out of the building_. A minute after I deactivate the the computer, this place is gonna be flooded with Lurm, from all around the world. And then there will be no room to breath, let alone escape." Martha nodded nervously, and I ran down the hall with Lavender.

I skidded to a halt and beheld the computer for a moment. It was huge; it had a screen the size of a large flat-screen T.V. on one wall, a key board the size of one of those giant pianos you play with your feet, and a big red rolly mouse in the center of the key board. The screen was black, but it had a lime green object that kept changing shape bouncing across the screen. The key's had green swirly letters on it, the language of the Lurm. I shoved my jacket and shoes in Lavender's arms and pressed a button. The screen flashed to life, revealing a picture of the earth from outer space. In random places, red dots blinked and white lines connected them all together. I sighed and looked at the keyboard. It wasnt in Lurm anymore, the TARDIS had translated it into my native language: Gallifrayan. I smiled sadly and pressed the space bar, wich was were the numbers one, two and three are on a human computer. Words in Lurm that quickly translated to Gallifrayan popped up on the screen. They were all co-ordinates, one set for each dot. At first, I didnt see any connection, but then I noticed one thing. All the dots were in major cities.

"New York," I read outloud. "Paris, Dublin, Hong Kong, Qubec, Mexico City, L.A, Cario, Lima, Athens, Madrid, Berlin, Tokyo,Bejing," My hearts fell. "_London._" I didnt know what each dot represnted, but I knew it had to be bad.

"Um," Lavender said behind me. "What?"

I glanced at her. "Thats were all the dots are. There all in major cities, for what I dont know."

"But how did you... I dont know, you couldnt have known were each city is exactly."

"No, I read it." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen. "The TARDIS translates everything inside my head, and I can speak everything. So I just reads the co-ordinates and the name." I'm not sure she beleved me, but she was silent. I rolled the mouse around, and it passed over the co-ordinates for Mexico City. A little box popped up, revealing a small bit of writing that made my hearts stop.

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 24 seconds and counting._


	6. Chapter 6

**Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 24 seconds and counting.**

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 23 seconds and counting. _

_Detonation Time: 11 minutes and 22 seconds and counting._

I rolled the mouse over several other dots, and the times were all the same, exept for the one second it took me to move the mouse. I stepped back and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh..." I breathed. "Oh, oh, OH. Oh, it all makes sense now! Well sorta. Mostly. Kinda. But why? Why would they need to? Do they care? It's not in there hereditary DNA to..." I trailed off. It had not been in my hereditary DNA to have ETE, or to have blue eyes, or to be short, or, frankly, to be alive. I had realised that a long time ago; my ancestors were tall, brown haired, brown or green eyed, and not a single trace of a blood or physical diorder. Something had happened, and it had changed the way the Lurm think. I had to find out what, otherwise the curiosity would kill me.

And, possibly the whole world.

I tried to disable the bombs, but they were blood protected; unless I was Lurm, I couldnt disable them. I tried sonicing it with my screwdriver, but it was deadlock sealed. I groaned in frustration.

"So," Lavender asked, almost stupidly. "What do we do now? Evacuate and just shoot this place down."

"No." I snapped. "We cant. Because if we shoot this place down, we could endanger the rest of the world. I just read you the list of cities, there is a major bomb in each one. If we shoot this place down, those bombs could go off." I ran my hand through my hair again. "I need... I need...Lurm. Wich we happen to have." I laughed and took off back down the halway. I wipped back into the room, and froze. In the next second, several things happened. First, I absorbed the scene in front of me in shock. A man was laying on the floor, cluthing his side and bleeding. Another man was holding a gun pointed towards the group of soilders. Martha was laying on the ground, unconsious. Next, the man noticed me. He whipped around and the gun followed. Then, He fired. But nothing happened. The gun clicked; no bullets. He stared at it in shock, and I stared at him in shock. He checked his barrel for bullets, but it was fully stocked.

"Oh." I realised what had happeneed. "No gun powder." _Martha must have known. _

"Fine." He said, almost hystericly. "Fine! I dont need a gun." He walked over to the man who was bleeding a pulled a knife out of his side. The man groaned in pain. I knew what he was going to do and began moving. "I have this." He turned around, but I wasnt there. He braced himself to through the knife, but I was faster. I came up behind him and wacked him on the back of the head with the heel of my hand, and hit him in several other pressure points. He fell over, unconsious. Anatomy had been my favorite subject in school.

"Ha. And I have this." I waved my hands over his body triumfantly. I wirled around and kneeled over the man with the wound. He looked up to me in pain. I examined his wound; it wasnt serious, barley missed any internal organs. But he had lost a lot of blood, and he was getting weeker. Plus, I think he had a concussion from when he fell and hit his head. I pressed my hands against it flatly.

"I know what I'm doing for the most part, so relax." I tried to calm him, but truth was, I didnt. I mean, I learned all this stuff, I passed the class, but this was real. If I didnt help him soon, he would dye at my hands.

"D-" He stuttered. "D-d-Martha-"

"Is fine, she'll be okay." I soothed him. He must love her or somehting.

"Martha...Doctor.." He stopped like he got his message across, and it took me a second. _Doctor _Martha Jones! I told the man to keep pressure on the wound and ran over to her limp body. She was fine overall, just hit on the head really hard.

"Martha?" I shook her. Nothing. 'Martha, wake up now." She murmured something and her eyelids fluttered. "Martha!" ishook her a bit more violently. She opened her eye slowly and I breathed a sigh of releaf. "A man's hurt really bad. He needs help _now_." That got her up. She looked at me, then to the man. She crwaled forward and promptly began doing a bunch of medical stuff.

"How did the computer go?" She asked. I shrugged even though she couldnt see me.

"I need the Lurm's hand." I stated like I was discusiong the weather. She froze for a second, then continued.

"Oh?" She questioned, even if her voice was a bit weak. "And why's that?" I explained things to her. In the middle fo speach however, I stood up silently and picked up the knife. I walked over to the Lurm's body, thankfull I wasnt wearing my loud heels, and cut off one of his hands. He didnt move, so I assumed he was dead. Blood poured out, but I wasnt grossed out. I had been through so much, that blood and cutting of hands didnt feek me out. Plus, I had never been one of thosae people to pass out at the sight of blood.

I carried the hand to the computer and put it in the slot shaped like a Lurm hand. The screen beeped, and the red ots disapeared.


	7. Chapter 7

At first, I held my breath. They could have just disabled, and everyone will walk away happy, or at least somewhat for me, or... I forced those thoughts down. I waited five seconds. 10. 20. 30. Finaly,I let myself breathe. They were disabled. I wirled around and grabbed Lavender, who was still standing there.

"Now," I said in all seriousness. "We run." I grabbed her hand and raced down the hall. I snached my sonic out of her hands and waved it around. There were a bunch of alien life forms, Lurm, reading coming from above, but they werent doing anthing. But a ton or human readings were evacuating the building in the direction we were headed. I grinned and put on an extra burst of speed.

"Come on Lavender, hurry up!" I called over my shoulder.

"I think some people keep forgetting that I still have a hangover!" She shreeked.

"Your fault for underage drinking!" I smirked, even though she couldnt see me. I rounded a corner and came to another hallway, only this one had a big set of double doors at the end. We were halfway down it when we heard a small _pop _and a Lurm, twice the size of the first one, appeared in front of us. He looked around, and he growled at us, no questions asked. He raised a hand, which was about the size of a serving plate, but before he could do anything several lazer bullets hit him in the side. He looked down in surprise, then fell over. Martha came down a connecting hallway with a big Lurm gun in her hands. She grinned at us.

"Need a hand?" She hefted the gun and tossed it on the floor.

"Ha. Ha ha. I see what you did there." I flashed a small grin and continued running. We burst out the doors, and I had to hold my hand up to sheild my eyes.

"Stop!" Martha shouted. I heard some more shouting from somewere in front of us, and I blinked to get my eyes in focus. In front of us were several military vehicals. Some were tanks pointed at the building, some were big black trucks, some were little black cars. I saw soilders in the same black uniform running around and pointing guns; it was practicaly a war zone. And I would know, I literaly lived in one. Martha ran ahead and spoke to some important looking people, while me and Lavender clamered behind the tanks. I sat on a little ledge on the back of one to catch my breath, and Lavender did the same. I snached my shoes back, made sure they were in good condition, then strapped them back on. 'Hell in high heels' my cousin had once callled me. In almost every one of his incarnations he had a great sense of humer. We had been close. At family gatherings and stuff we were always seen together. Him, my brother, and I. I only had a couple female cousins, and they were all at least 90 years older than me. I had a huge extended family, but they were all older than me and my brother and cousoin. It was a surprise to the rest of my family that I grew up to be such a girly girl (as far as they knew) when I grew up, I spent a lot of time with my brother and cousin outside playing in the dirt. When we got older, they admited that they did it because they could let me die (ETE victoms have week bone marrow and muscles, and usualy dont live past there first 40 years) so they started playing games with me and making me exercise. But by exersise I meen crawling after them. My mum used to say that it was becasue I saw them running around all the time outside that I started walking. And look at me now. I was one of the best athletes at the Academy, super fit and athletic, and there all gone.

"Whats wrong?" Lavender suddenly asked me. I realised my eyes had been filling up with tears, and I quickly wipped them away.

"Nothing, nothing." I tried to assure her. "I fine."

"No your not, somethings wrong. You just looked at your shoes and got all teary eyed."

"It's because," I gave in and decided to tell her. "My cousin once called me 'hell in high heels', and I was just remembering that."

"Whats so bad about that?" Oh sweet, mostly innocent little Lavender. It's because it _hurts._

"Because, He's dead." I bit back more tears and a sob.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"Dont be, it wasnt your fault." I blinked and forced any other tears away.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" She blurted. I nodded. "Back in there, when you ran into the room, the Lurm called you something. The...the last Time Lady_?"_ I was about to answer _'because I am.' _suddenly everyone got quiet. People stopped loading guns, running around, shouting, and generaly making any noise what-so-ever. I held up a hand for Lavender to stop making any noise too, and cocked my head to the side. The humans proabaly couldnt hear it because they werent expecting it, but I did. I heard several hundred slight pops from inside the building, all happening neerly simutaniusly. _They were here. _

The poping slowly died down, and it stopped all together like a popcorn bag in a mirowave. A man in a military uniform raised his hand. I had seen to much already. I knew what was going to happen. But then it dawned on me that the Lurm that had first attacked me outside my TARDIS had been female. The Lurm society is ruled by men, a woman wouldnt be outside of the station. I whipped my sonic out again and re-read the readings that I had picked up from the top of the building. They were weird, different but similar to a full grown Lurm. _Full-grown._ Oh, why didnt I see it sooner? This wasnt an attemt at a Earth take-over. It was a colonisation!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_Stop!_" I screamed. All eyes turned to me. I jumped down and ran to the important looking man in the uniform. I nearly pushed him to the ground when I got there.

"Girl, you'll have to get back." one of the soilders by his side tried to steer me away. I slapped them. My tollerance for basicly anything that will slow me down goes way down in situations like these.

"_Oh dont give me that._" I snapped. "Dont you dare call me girl. I've seen and done things before your grandmother was taking her first steps!" I pushed past him and stood rigidly in front of the ruffled looking officer.

"Mam," He begain. He had a deep voice, one that demands respect, but he was a lot les thretening than a pissed of Time Lady.

"No, stop." I held up a hand. I was already done talking to this guy, and I havent even told him everything yet. "There are baby Lurm in that building. Its a colonisation. Yes, they were gonna explode the earth. But it's because they dont know better."

"Mam, if we dont stop them, they will kill the human race as we know it." He said stiffly.

"No, no, no! They wont!" I shouted. "Because you know why? Because I'm here." My cousin used to do this, and I hoped I was as good at it as he was. "Let me talk to them. This is a fully established level five planet. Even the Lurm arent stupid enought to go against the Shadow Proclamation."

"Mam, who exactly are you?"

I sighed, took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "I'm The Lady. I am 124 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifry in the Ceberus constilation. I'll be considered a genius for as long as the human race is alive." I took another deep breath and squared my shoulder us to him. "And I'm the last of my kind." He frowned, and I took that as a signal to keep talking. "You will tell your men to stand down, and I'm gonna go in there and reason with them."

"Do it, Fredrick." A voice said behind us. It was Martha. "Listen to her, everything she says it true." When Fredrick started to protest, Martha rolled her eyes. "Oi! I do beleive that I am above you and fully authorized to give you orders, if I feel that you are acting irrationly and with-out reason. Your judging her because you think that she's a 16 year old girl and youv never seen her before in your life. But just do as she says." Fredrick paused, his jaw clenched, before he gave the command. I breathed a sigh of releafe, and gave a greatfull smile to Martha.

"Go on." She waved a hand at the building. "Go save the world, Lady." She winked, and I grinned and whirled around. I marched up to the gravel path to the big doors, and pushed them open.

That second, about a hundred Lurm eyes locked onto mine. _Well shit Lady. _I thought. _Look at this._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I can officialy say that neither of us did anything for five and a half seconds. Then the one that was obviously there ruler slithered forward and pointed a gun at me.

"We have no want of your kind here." He snarled, his hand already poised to pul the trigger.

"No, I would assume not." I flashed a small grin. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. He snarled and some more Lurm leveled out there guns. I winced and held up my hands in a surrender motion. "Look. I know now that this is a colonization. But you can't destroy the human race. This is a fully established level five planet. It is, and will be protected. There are hundreds of uninhibited planets out there. Why this one?"

"This planet fits our physical needs." He said slowly.

"So do ten other planets that I can think of of the top of my head!" I shouted. "There's more to it than that." I Narrowed my eyes. "What is it? It's not the climate, your skin is twice the thickness if a humans, it's not the food source, it's not the people, it's-oh." It clicked in my head. "It's the chemicals. Humans produce enough chemicals a day to last a Lurm a year. No wonder you wanted everything to go smoothly. There is no other planet with the atmosphere like earths." I lowered my hands and began fiddling with my sonic, deep in thought. "I can't let you harvest this planet, but I can't kill you all. Thats a serious conundrum isn't it?" I sighed. "The Lurm traveled the universe in giant ships. What happened to those!"

"the time war." The leader snarled out. That made my blood freeze. "The time lords stood by while our mother ship was destroyed. They refused to help us in our time of need."

"that's not fair!" I protested. "The time lords were busy enough as it is. We couldn't have helped you if we tried!". I bit back a sob. "And at Least your species survived! What were you doing while the time lords burned? Hiding away, planing your bombing of earth, holding the last of her kind prisoner!"

"The time lords got what was coming to them!" he boomed. "the time lords watched-"

"but we didn't!" I Shouted. "We were at war! Like I said, we couldn't have helped if we tried! We couldn't have saved you or any of the others!" I took a long breath in and out to steady myself. "Now look. I'm here to stop you before you destroy this species. I'm tying stop you doing to humans what my race couldn't stop from happening to you. You were a more or less peaceful race, can't you go back to that? If it was only your mothership that was destroyed, then your ships have to be in tact somewhere."

The Lurm seemed to think about it. "You will protect this planet?" He said slowly. I nodded. He thought about it more. Time seemed to freeze. I waited with baited breath as he muled the idea over.

Then, without saying anything, he looked up to me, and slapped his hand down on the watch thing on his wrist. A blue light enveloped him, and he was gone. The rest of the Lurm did the same thing, and in one big flash, they were all gone. I waved my sonic around looking for life forms. Completely empty.

_you will protect this__ planet? _He Had asked. I closed my eyes. _Yes. Yes I will. I will protect this planet and its people with everything I've got. Because if I couldn't stop my planet and people from burning, you can be dam sure I'll help this one._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I straightened up and began walking outside. What would I do now? Travel, I guess. Where too? The only place I really wanted to go to was home, and that was gone. Things to do, places to be, people to meet I guess.

I opened the door widely, regaining my confidence. I was met with a line of tanks with there guns aimed at me. I smirked and waved my hand. Martha came walking out.

"So?" She asked. "How'd it go?" I shrugged.

"There gone." I stated flatly. She grinned and said something into an earpiece. I walked back with her behind the tanks. Soldiers began moving around, much more relaxed than before.

lavender was still sitting on the back if a tank, but she had a red blanket around her shoulders. She was looking around her, as if seeing things for the first time. I sat next to her. She don't seem to notice.

"So." I began. She jumped and whipped her head around to face me. I smirked. "Just realized what's going on, huh?" She nodded.

"I'm in a military operation." She said slowly.

"Yep." I nodded.

"...how...?" I wasn't sure if it was a proper question or if it was rhetorical, so I settled for a shrug. Suddenly, I spotted a truck driving up with my TARDIS in its back.

"Oi!" I exclaimed, jumping down. "That's my ship!" The truck turned turned slightly and stopped a few feet in front of me. I walked around it, making sure there where no nicks in the frame work. The ramp was lowered by some men, and the TARDIS was rolled down slowly on some wheels.

"Well?" A voice said next to me, and it was my turn to jump. "I figured you would need this since you never figured out were you parked her." Martha winked, and I had her a grateful grin.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"travel probably." I shrugged. "Not sure what else to do." The men and the truck walked/drive away, leaving me and Martha alone. "How'd you get all these people to to and find my ship that looked like a phone booth when there are millions of phone booths on every street?". She pulled a slim, wand like object out of her pocket.

"This." She waved it in my direction, and it made a funny staticky noise. "We developed it from a few torchwood bits. It detects anything alien." she pocketed it and turned, as if she was about to walk away. "Well, Lady, this is it. I have to go and make my rounds. I'll see you again, I hope. And good luck." We shook hands, and just as she she was about to turn, she faces me. "Oh and one more thing." She put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay." With a knowing smile, she turned and walked away.

"So what's this then?"Lavender was leaning against the TARDIS by the time I got there.

"You mean you don't really remember? It's the TARDIS." I pulled out my key and slid it in the lock. Lavender frowned.

"No. that room was huge. There's no way..." She trailed off when I opened the door. She stuck her head inside, gazing wide-eyed around. Then she popped out and ran to the back of the box and tapped it a few times. I smirked and walked to the console.

"But..." Lavender was back standing at the doorway. She took several tentative steps inside. "That's not possible...It's bigger on the inside!" I grinned hugely when she said that.

"Yes,yes it is!" I laughed and pressed as few buttons. "Wanna know what else it does?"

"Uh..." She replied tentatively. "I don't know. What does it do?"

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and relative dimension in space." I grinned hugely at her. "In other words, it can travel anywhere in time and space." she instantly scoffed.

"Prove it." She challenged, joining me at the console. I raised an eyebrow, then began dancing around the buttons and levers.

"Challenge accepted." I spun the wheel that meant back in time and watched Lavenders Surprised face as the tubes in the center began moving soundlessly up and down.

After a few seconds, they stopped, and I pressed a few more buttons for landing. lavender gave me a look, and I motioned towards the doors.

"What?" She glanced nervously at the doors, and I motioned again. Slowly, she walked over and gripped the handle. I nodded when she glanced at me, and she whipped the doors open. She gasped a lungful of surprisingly clean fresh air as she stepped out into an Open field of uncut green gras surrounded by tall trees. I bounced down the stairs and followed her out the doors.

"Lavender Brooks," I came to stand beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to the age of the dinosaurs."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"W..." Lavender was having problems forming words. "W...What? H-how?" I danced out in front of her and spun in the clear air.

"I told you. Time and relative dimension in space. Time travel. Simple." I laughed at her face. Her grey-blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, roving around every little detail in sight.

"Have...Have we moved?"

"Well, geographicly, no. We're in the exact same spot we will be in some millenia. But technically," I paused and ran back into the TARDIS. "This is Pangea right now, so we are probably in some different country." I called out to her. " So we...are...In what would become modern day Herning, Denmark!" I laughed a little. I glanced back outside, but Lavender wasnt there. "Lavender?" I walked back out on to the grass. Lavender was walking around, her eyes now watery and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Its okay." I said in a gentler voice. "Culture shock. Happens to everyone."

"I'm..." She murmmered. "I just time traveled. I'm in the-"

"Jurasic period." I finished her sentence for her.

"Jurasic period." She repeated. "I'm in the Jurasic period. I learned about this in school. We had this whole week one year dedicated to dinosaurs back in primary school. Archaeologists came in and talked and we read a book and everything. And now Im standing right in the middle of it!" She laughed.

"Shhh. Look." I pointed over her shoulder. On one of the branches was a bird. Or an early anchestor, given the time period. Lavender followed my gaze and froze. "Its an Archeopteryx." I whispered. "Carnivorous. First discovered in Solnhofen, Germany. Its belevied that they only lived in what would become Germany, but thats rubbish. Some fosils just dont survive." It cocked its head at us curiously.

"Will it eat us?" Lavender asked slowly.

"Probably not." I inched closer to her. The Archeopteryx hopped down to a lower brach. "Might try though." It make a squaking noise at us and began crawling closer.

"But its so tiny!" Lavender exclaimed. And it was. It was probably only a foot tall, and two or three feet long, larger than most birds, but not quite big enough to eat my leg.

"Dosen't stop it from doing some serious damage though." I whipered back. Suddenly, there was a huge crashing sound, a guteral roar, and the Archeopteryx flew away with another sqwuak. We both turned and our jaws dropped. Five massive dinosaurs were walking out of the forests, carelessly crashing into trees along the way.

"Brachiosaurus." I murmured in awe. I was so stunned that it took me a second to realise the path they were on would end up with one of them stepping on the TARDIS. "Lavender!" I shreiked. "Sight seeing is over! Hurry up!" I grabbed her hand and raced to the red doors. I never liked the idea of having it blend in with its suroundings, so i kept it as a red phone booth.

"What?" Lavender stumbled to catch up. "But...Dinosoars..."

"Will leave us stranded if we dont hurry up!" I called back. She didnt ask any more questions.

I slammed the doors open, took the smal staircase two at a time, and hurredly sent us into the time vortex. i sighed when I saw that we had just missed them.

"So, what'd you think?" I spun around and faced Lavender. She took a deep breath.

"...Intense." Was all she said. I smrked.

"Oh honey." I pressed a few more buttons and spun a dial. "Thats only the begining."


End file.
